


Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Childhood

by KamiChameleon



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Added major character death warning for rachel, Also I am so sorry for the title this isn't crack I swear, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Fluff and Angst tbh, I might make this into a series but idk, M/M, Marraige Proposal, Not sure if she counts as major but y'know, Sorry it's short, Thatsjt, The schuylers are kinda just mentioned as a group so i added them in as one, Yeah so it's 1:47 am and I wrote this in 20 minutes because I was bored, hope y'all enjoy, mentions of child abuse, mentions of domestic abuse, polysquad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiChameleon/pseuds/KamiChameleon
Summary: Just a quick thing I wrote really early in the morning.Warning for mentions of child abuse, mentions of domestic abuse, and canonical character death.Not beta'd and there are probably typos everywhere, sorry.





	Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Childhood

"My childhood wasn't exactly picture perfect."

"Do you wanna talk about it, Lex?"

"If you do not want to, it is fine. Take your time, mon chou."

"No, you three deserve to know."

___

Everyday up til Alex was ten, him and his brother, James, would walk home from school and quietly sneak in through the back of their house. Occasionally, his father would be asleep on the couch. But those were the good days. On a normal day, the two were greated by drunken yelling from their 'father' and terrified screams from their mother. When this happened, they would either leave or hide in the closet.

Once, when Alex was little, he charged in and yelled at their father for hurting his mama. He came out of this with a broken rib, new scars down his back, and an intense fear of his father. From then on, it took forever for him to speak at all, always scared that he would say the wrong thing.

Then the two came home one afternoon and it was quiet. Their fathers car was gone from the driveway, and their mother was crying on the porch. That was how James Hamilton Sr. left their lives.

Mama had said that this was a lucky break. Of course, the universe had to prove her wrong.

Things got better. Rachel started a tulip garden that helped her keep her mind off things. James got a job to help support the family. Rachel got a much less respectful job that she thought the boys didn't know about. They did. They knew everything. 

It was okay. Life was almost back on track- until two years later, when they got sick. All three of them caught the sickness that was going around, and a trip to the doctor was so expensive- but she managed it. She brought her boys to the doctor. The doctor had saidd that they were lucky that he had enough medicine for them. Mama told Alex she would get medicine too.

A couple days later, Alex woke up snuggling his mother. But she was cold. Too cold. He hugged her, tried to wake her up, but she didn't. He screamed for James, who came in with tears in his eyes. He explained that she had lied. She hadn't gotten medicine. The doctor had lied. They weren't lucky.

She didn't get a funeral. The boys put her on a boat that the fisherman was kind enough to give them and pushed her out to sea with a couple of cards and some of the tulips she had loved so much.

The next morning, Alex woke up to find James walking out the door. 

"James? What are you doing?" The older Hamilton turned around.

"Alex, I have to leave." He had said, deathly serious. "I'm going to find that worthless son of a bitch and make him pay for what he did. It's his fault she died Alex. His fault!" 

"Are you taking me? Can I go too?" Alexander asked.

"No. Lex, you're lucky, you have a future. Start doing that writing thing you do so well. You'll get somewhere. I won't. After I find him, I'll come back for you. You're going to live with Tim. He's one of our cousins."

Alex had nodded, and just before he left said their goodbyes, he grabbed James' arm. "James, I need you to promise me that you will make him regret ever laying a finger on her." James said he would, before vanishing from his life forever.

He moved in with Tim, and got a job as a secretary. He never believed he was lucky, though.

Tim was always distant. Alex wasn't too sad when he killed himself. Everybody else had left him, so why should he be surprised?

He decided not to live with anyone anymore. He didn't want his terrible luck hurting anybody else. He took to living on the streets. It was good, he still had a job, he could almost afford a house- then the hurricane hit. 

 

Alex sat on top of a roof, watching everything he had ever known get washed away. He sometimes dreamed that the boat that he had sent his mother off in, so long ago, would come back. He and James would be in it, and she'd be alive. He would always reach out to join them,but the current was too strong. It pulled them away. 

The coast guard came and helped him. Said he was lucky he hadn't drowned. He wished that he had. To escape the goddamn thoughts. The dreams. The memories.

Instead, he wrote them down. He wrote about the hurricane. He wrote about his father. He wrote about his mother. He wrote abour James. He wrote about Tim. He wrote about everything.

People liked it. They read his story, they pitied him- he hated people pitying him- they gave him money to go to America to share his story. So he did. He went to America.

And through a series of events, he met the three of the most amazing people ever. The Schuylers. They took him in, fed him, and treated him like a brother. He trusted them with his life, always would. The girls then introduced him to three of the other best people in the world. John, Hercules, and Laf. All of them happy, all of them full of love for each other, and Alex knew they probably didn't have any room for him in their hearts.

But they did. They let him and they treated him like he was the best thing they had ever known and the entire time he wanted to ask if they had ever seen themselves. They were what kept him going, they always would be, and he loved them with everything in him.

___

"So yeah. That's my life story. And I want you three to be apart of it. Forever. So would you three lovely, amazing, and handsome men, do me the greatest honor and marry me?"

There was a silence and Alex thought he had messed up, before John whispered, "Hell yeah, bro,". And then Lafayette was crying and shouting and Hercules wrapped them all up in a hug and Alex realized that he really was lucky. Lucky to have lived long enough to meet all the wonderful people he knew now. He wouldn't trade his life for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. That was my story. I feel like the edning was super rushed but that might just be me being critical of myself? I might make this into a series but i don't really know? Comment if you want that I guess. Thanks so much for reading, and kudos', comments, and bookmarks mean the world to me! Also, if you want to beta for me or translate this, just ask and I will be there for you. This kinda sucks but oh well.


End file.
